


Secret Sansa

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: As usual, Jon and Sansa are spending Christmas at her parents' home. As tradition demands, Robb and Arya are organizing the annual Secret Santa this year. Jon pulls Sansa's name, and he knows exactly what he is going to get her.





	Secret Sansa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoldthetruethebravee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldthetruethebravee/gifts).



> Written for the Jonsa Secret Santa over on Tumblr!
> 
> I hope you'll like it :D

Jon is probably the happiest man in the world. His girlfriend is the most wonderful woman he's ever met, and he loves her parents and siblings, adores them really, they'd become somewhat of second family to him before he and Sansa even started dating. He's looking forward to spending Christmas with them, but there's one aspect of spending the holidays with the Starks that has always made him a little anxious: their annual Secret Santa tradition.

He'd spent a Christmas or two at the Stark house even before he and Sansa became a couple, and he's never had any trouble finding gifts for Arya or the boys. He even bought a pair of hiking boots for Ned one year. 

He came close to a nervous breakdown when he drew Cat's name the year he and Sansa had started dating in September. It got to the point where he had heart palpations three nights before Christmas, and he was hardly able to drink or eat anything until Cat unwrapped her present. She was absolutely delighted with the Dutch oven Jon had decided to buy for her, and he cursed himself for all the unnecessary sleepless nights he'd had over worrying she wouldn't like it.

This year Arya has set a price limit for the gifts, since Robb and Jeyne just bought a house and had a baby. Jon has already decided to ignore that limit. He's drawn Sansa's name, and he's going to take advantage of this opportunity to ask her an important question. 

They've been dating for three years now and he's been dying to ask her for at least two, which has been somewhat of a surprise for him as well. Before Sansa, he'd never given much thought to the domestic dream of marriage, a house and children. His own childhood had been far from ideal, and he'd never pictured himself living the white picket fence life, but with her, he wants all of it. She's made him so happy, but he knows their life together will be even better after this.

They've both been so busy at work for the last couple of months, and they've hardly seen each other. They'll be spending a week in White Harbour together after leaving the Stark house, but he believes Christmas day is the right time to do this. She'll be at home, surrounded by family, and he wants to make this perfect for her. 

The Christmas dinner Cat has prepared for them doesn't disappoint. It never could. Jon suspects she works on planning and perfecting it all year. 

Still Jon finds it hard to enjoy it as much as he usually does. He doesn’t even go back for second helpings.

Arya rolls her eyes at him. "The two of you are insufferable," she sighs as she piles roasted potatoes onto her plate. "You that worried about gaining two pounds? Vain assholes," she mutters under her breath. 

Cat shuts her up with a look.

Robb is too busy trying to drown the rest of his food in gravy to notice, but Jon counts himself lucky that Cat knows his lack of appetite is not an insult to her cooking.

He's quiet too, more so than usual at social gatherings, and he's comfortable here, so Sansa does notice that.

"Are you alright?" she asks him. "You look a little pale. You aren't coming down with the flu, are you?"

"No, I'm just tired, is all," he reassures her.

After dinner they all gather around the Christmas tree for presents.

Rickon is fourteen now, but he's been the first to get to open his present for years, and nobody is about to object to that tradition now. Bran is next, but Jon doesn't even notice what everybody is getting, he's too busy mentally practising the words he's already rehearsed at least a hundred times.

Then Sansa gets up, looking for the small box enveloped in pale gold wrapping paper with her name on it. He's specifically asked for a bigger box, so the size won't give away what's inside of it. 

She neatly unwraps the paper without ripping it and stares at the box. "The price limit was twenty dragons!" she gasps, her eyes flickering from face to face, trying to find the culprit.

Jon clears his throat, rising to his feet to approach her. "Open it," he mumbles.

As she focuses on opening the box, he closes the distance between them and goes to one knee.

Suddenly he sees and hears everything as if it's all happening in slow motion. There's an "ooooh" and an "aaaaaaah" from Cat and Jeyne. Ned smiles and Robb's mouth pops open like that of a fish.

Bran has Arya in a headlock to hide the gagging motions she's trying to make and Rickon is still enraptured by whatever is happening on his phone screen.

Then Jon's eyes find Sansa again and the rest of the room disappears. Her big blue eyes are brimming with tears and she whispers his name, choking on her unshed tears.

He takes a deep breath.

"Sansa Stark, you are the most wonderful woman I've ever met. I admit I was a little lost before I found you. I was very close to giving up on love and probably on life as well, but you brought me back."

He pauses to glance around the room.  "The rest of you Starks probably helped a little with that too."

He doesn’t wait for their reactions, but looks up at Sansa again, and continues:

"Sansa, you make me a better man. I probably don't deserve your love, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Sansa, and I want you to be my wife and the mother of my future children. Will you marry me?"

She bites her lip with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and then she starts nodding. The first sound that comes out of her mouth is barely more than a whisper, but then she exclaims, "Yes!" pulling him to his feet to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.

When their embrace becomes a little too enthusiastic, Bran clears his throat, and they pull away. Jon takes her hand to put the ring on her finger and then twines their fingers together.

"You bastard!" Robb laughs. "You didn't even ask for my permission!"

"Shut up, Robb!" Arya pipes up.

"Children," Cat chides them. "Language!"

Robb ducks his head, but Arya rolls her eyes behind her mother's back. 

"Jon doesn't need your permission, son," Ned points out, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. Cat is fishing a handkerchief out of her pocket to dab at her eyes. "But he was so kind to come and ask for our blessing."

"You knew?" Sansa asks incredulously. "And Dad was able to keep this a secret?"

Her parents laugh and exchange a look, and then there's lot of hugging and kissing and congratulations, until Sansa suddenly interrupts them. "Your turn, Jon!"

Jon's attention is drawn by the high pitch of her voice, and he doesn't miss her wringing her hands, nor the way her teeth worry her bottom lip.

He finds a small yellow gift bag that has a tag with his name on it. He breaks the green tape that's keeping the bag closed and opens it.

Jon can feel his mouth fall open. Inside the bag is the tiniest pair of white converse sneakers. 


End file.
